For example, JP-2007-271605-A discloses an exemplary saddle-ride type vehicle in which acceleration sensors in an X axis direction and a Z axis direction of a motorcycle are disposed in front of a brake hydraulic unit.
In the same manner as the acceleration sensors disclosed in JP-2007-271605-A, there may be used an inertia measuring device as a device which detects a state of a vehicle. The inertia measuring device is configured such that detection information detected by the inertia measuring device is supplied to a control device and the control device is operated based on the detection information so that safety of the vehicle is enhanced. Accordingly, in the inertia measuring device, to enhance the detection accuracy of the inertia measuring device, it is desirable that vibrations of a power source such as an engine or vibrations of a road surface be not transmitted to the inertia measuring device. In mounting the inertia measuring device, it may be possible to mount the inertia measuring device via a vibration control structure or a vibration absorbing structure. However, when a special mounting structure is adopted for mounting the inertia measuring device, there arises a drawback such as the increase of the number of parts or the increase of a weight of the saddle-ride type vehicle.